


Long Awaited Goodnight Kiss

by levis_taller_than_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eren's An Ass Eater, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levis_taller_than_me/pseuds/levis_taller_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Eren's mother and Eren going to college, step father Levi is alone and thankful for summer break to be reunited with Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this work to be uploaded, shared, or copied without my consent.

Levi couldn't believe he had let it go this far. Eren had been home for the summer for three weeks, and Levi had him bent over the kitchen counter, clinging to every moan he made.

Eren.

His stepson.

Guilt made Levi's stomach turn, but only for a moment. The guilt left when Levi inserted another finger in Eren, causing the young man to moan.

" _Daddy_ ," Eren whispered, clenching around his stepfathers fingers.

Levi growled, hating these feelings of confusion and lust. He thrust his fingers deeper, only causing Eren to moan louder.

Levi had married Eren's mother three years ago, despite there being a six year difference between their ages and only a thirteen year difference between stepfather and stepson. Levi loved his wife and tried being a good stepfather, especially considering Eren had never had a father.

But the past year had been hard. Not only had Levi's wife died suddenly of heart failure, Eren had left for college as well. Levi was alone and heartbroken, but he and Eren had kept in touch.

The third night Eren returned home for summer break, Levi found out Eren had gotten into his liquor.

Stupidly, Levi decided to drink with him.

Within an hour, Levi's stepson was between his legs, calling him Daddy and licking his cock.

Within three weeks, the two had gone from sloppy blow jobs to fucking against the kitchen counter, and for the first time, neither were drunk.

"Please, Daddy," Eren begged, his throat dry. "I'm ready."

Levi scissored his fingers a few more times while grabbing the lube on the counter. Levi's heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He couldn't believe he was about to have sex with his stepson, and he couldn't believe he was doing it sober.

Levi couldn't believe how little guilt he felt.

As Levi prepared his cock, he stared at his stepson, who was leaned against the kitchen counter. Eren was completely naked, and Levi admired his toned back. His head was resting on his arms, and Levi could hear him gasping.

Levi suddenly wondered if this was his first time, but he didn't think on it long.

Levi stepped closer, wishing he had a condom. He prodded Eren's hole, and the boy shakily rose off the counter, bringing his hands to ass and spreading his cheeks for his stepfather.

Using one hand to guide his cock and the other on the counter to steady himself, Levi inched himself into Eren, biting back his moans but relishing in Eren's.

"Oh _Daddy_ ," Eren gasped, clenching himself beyond belief.

"Relax," Levi commanded his step son. Levi couldn't remember the last time he had sex, not counting the blow jobs he had received from Eren. The last thing Levi wanted was to come before Eren.

"It feels so good," Eren moaned breathlessly, his voice broken. Once Levi was fully sheathed he gripped one of Eren's hips and used his other hand to touch Eren's leaking cock.

Slowly, Levi began thrusting into Eren, biting his lip to stop his moans. Eren had no shame in his broken moans and screams, and soon Levi was being pushed over the edge. He removed his hand from Eren's hip and gripped his hair, making Eren's back arch.

"You're cleaning this mess up," Levi growled, thrusting and jerking Eren's cock erratically. Levi could feel himself tightening, and Eren's eyes were closed, his knees weak, and drool had collected at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll lick it up, Daddy," Eren promised, and white flashed in Levi's vision as he came in Eren. He felt Eren tighten around him and felt the cock in his hand jerk.

Levi rode out his orgasm, his heart thudding so loud he barely heard Eren gasp, " _Fill me, Daddy_."

When Levi had finally finished his orgasm, he had to lean against Eren's sweaty back for support. He was too exhausted to be embarrassed of his gasps and wobbling knees.

After a few minutes, Levi slipped out of Eren, telling him he was going to shower. Levi hadn't taken off any of his clothes, and his shirt was sticking to his back and come had leaked on his pants. He wanted to strip his clothes off, but he saw Eren bring his hands to the come leaking out of him.

Eren brushed the come with his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking his stepfathers finish.

Levi could feel himself hardening again and turned, heading to the bathroom.

In the shower, Levi was lightheaded. He couldn't believe what had happened, and he couldn't believe he had enjoyed it. Levi enjoyed having sex with Eren and he wanted to do it again.

Levi was almost finished in the shower when he heard the bathroom door open. The shower curtain was pulled back, and Eren avoided Levi's eye.

"Is it okay if I shower too?"

Levi shook his head. "I was almost done," he said, hoping he didn't sound harsh.

Eren entered the shower and neither spoke, but Levi did help the boy wash his back before he got out of the shower.

~~~

Later that night, Levi lay in bed, going through some papers from work. He was exhausted, but before he could finish there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Eren asked, his voice so low Levi hardly heard it.

"What do you need?" Levi asked as he heard the door open. The man turned to see Eren in boxer shorts - and with his pillow.

"Uh...is it okay if I sleep in here?"

Just like in the shower, Eren did not meet his stepfathers gaze, as if he was embarrassed to be asking such a question.

Levi turned so Eren would not see his flushing face.

"If you want, but I'm very busy," Levi replied, although the paperwork wasn't due for another week.

Levi heard Eren make his way to the bed and the rustle of covers. Levi steadily went through the paperwork for another hour and assumed by Eren's silence he had fallen asleep.

Once Levi was undressed and his lamp was clicked off he tried getting comfortable in bed, only for Eren to turn around and put his arm over him.

"Is this okay?" Eren whispered, his lips close to Levi's ear. Levi could feel his face turning red. He shifted so Eren's arm was across his chest and he was no longer the little spoon.

Eren had not moved, and now his lips were close to Levi's cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Can it wait til morning?" Levi asked, hating how Eren's breath tickled his cheek.

"Why were you so quiet?"

Levi blushed deeper and was thankful for the darkness.

"I'm just quiet," he responded simply.

After a moment, Eren rose and kissed Levi.

It was not a sloppy, drunken kiss and it was not lewd. It was a gentle kiss, a sweet kiss, and Levi wanted more of this innocence.

Eren pulled away, but only slightly. Levi could feel the boy's breath heating his already hot face.

"You were my first," Eren whispered.

Levi's heart skipped a beat.

"Fuck, Eren, I'm - "

"No," Eren said quickly. "I wanted to thank you. I'm...kind of glad it was with someone I trust, and...someone I love. You're my first kiss too."

It took several minutes to process this information. Eren was nineteen and had never been kissed or had sex until he and Levi got drunk three weeks ago. Levi felt pains of guilt; he had truly taken Eren's innocence.

"Was it what you expected?" Levi asked quietly.

"No," he answered, honestly. "I never pictured losing my virginity against a kitchen counter."

"Or to your stepfather," Levi stated. There was a quiet moment, and Eren sighed.

"I used to wish I was young enough to get goodnight kisses from you."

There was another silence, and Levi turned to face Eren in the dark. They could hardly see one another, but Levi traced the outline of Eren's lips with his fingers.

They kissed again, longer and with more passion. The room seemed to grow hotter as they began grinding against one another and soon their boxers were discarded, condoms and lube were distributed, and moans filled the room.

Eren lay on his back, his legs thrown over Levi's shoulder and the crook of his arm. His hair stuck to his forehead and gasps escaped his parted lips.

Levi was on his knees, deep inside Eren. He leaned forward, eliciting moans from both of them and laid his forehead against Eren's.

The second time was slower, and Levi did not bite back his moans and gasps. He and Eren made love for nearly an hour, and were both a little embarrassed of the sounds they made.

"L- _Levi_ ," Eren moaned his voice broken. "Please, _harder_."

Levi did not hold back, and he was too lightheaded to notice Eren had called him by his first name, not Daddy.

After a few more minutes, both men reached their finish together, and they lay together for some time.

Once they regained their composure, Levi took off and tied both their condoms and checked the time.

"Fuck," he mumbled.

"Again?"

"I gotta work in four hours," Levi said, smirking despite his fatigue. Eren scooted over and gave room for Levi to snuggle him.

Before Levi fell asleep, he rose on his elbow and cupped his lovers face. He brought his lips to Eren's in a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight," he whispered, hoping Eren couldn't see the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight," Eren whispered back, cuddling against his lover. Once Eren was close to Levi's ear, he added, " _Daddy_."

"You're lucky I'm tired," Levi mumbled, half asleep.

"I can wait," Eren said coyly, before falling into a light slumber.

The next morning, Levi called in to work sick.


	2. Good Morning Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys  
> I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this or not, but here it is! I wont add any more to this one fic, but there are more on the way! Enjoy!!  
> Stay gold.

Levi sighed, rubbing his temples. Eren could get pissy all he wanted, but Levi wasn't letting the kid get by with this.

"You're not dropping out of college to keep fucking an old man, Eren," Levi said hotly, not trying to hide the anger in his voice. 

"It's not like that!" Eren replied defensively, his cheeks becoming red. "I had trouble adjusting, especially since...you know. And there's a Community College just a few miles away; I could go there."

Levi rose from the table, collecting his and Eren's empty breakfast plates. The past month had been oddly wonderful between the two, and truth be told Levi didn't want it to end. It was nice to cuddle someone before bed and to eat with, and it was just as enjoyable to have someone to fuck into a mattress for two hours on a lazy Sunday, but none of this was worth Eren's education. 

Levi rinsed the plates, his back to his young lover.

"Eren, you got accepted into a private college on merit alone. You worked hard your entire high school career," Levi said, trying to keep his voice calm. He set the plates in the sink and turned the tap off, but kept his back to Eren. " _Please,_ Eren, don't waste this opportunity. Your mother - "

Levi's mouth clamped shut. The man wasn't one to be embarrassed, but this faux pas left Levi's face hot. He turned quickly to see Eren rising from the table and leaving.

"Eren - "

"No."

" _Eren_ \- "

" _What?_ " Eren screamed, turning to face his lover. Tears spilled out of his eyes; Levi knew he was an emotional one. "You wanna say something about my mom - the woman you married because you felt sorry for her?" _  
_

Levi felt as if he had been slapped. His mouth hung open and Levi knew he must look like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm not as stupid as you think!" Eren cried, his voice choking. "You married her because she knew she was dying and didn't want to leave me in foster care an - and you only married her because you felt sorry for her! How do you think she'd feel if she knew you were fucking m - "

" _Shut your mouth!_ "

In the years Levi had known Eren and the month they had been intimate, Levi never raised his voice to Eren. Levi had never told him to shut up or belittled him, and in situations that involved Eren being dramatically emotional - as he was now - Levi was patient with him. 

Levi couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth, and the clear hurt on Eren's face made his stomach turn.

"I'm sorry," Levi said, slowly and honestly. He raised his hands in defense and took a step toward his trembling lover. "I didn't mean that. We're both very upset and I think we need to calm down before we finish this conversation, and we obviously have a lot more to talk about than I thought. Today's...today is a bad day for both of us."

Levi slowly approached Eren and took his hands in his own. Eren was shaking and breathing hard; tears still escaped his eyes, but Levi's touch helped his frenzied thoughts.

Although the two had been sexually active, they weren't ones to take their intimacy outside the bedroom -or, on the first occasion, the kitchen - even in their own home. They did not give each other goodbye kisses before Levi left for work and they did not hold hands across the breakfast table. In fact, Levi wasn't sure if they had ever held hands before.

Levi gently intertwined his fingers with Eren's, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.  

"I'm sorry," Levi said again. "Can we talk about this? Even if it's later?"

Eren's breath had slowed and his face looked more composed, and he gently squeezed his lovers hand in return.

"Later," Eren managed to whisper. He felt as though his chest was going to crack open and he wasn't used to sharing these feelings yet. Levi knew this.

"Whenever you're ready," Levi said. He let go of Eren's hands, but he brought one to gently cup the side of the young mans face, and his thumb swiped a tear away. Unashamed, Levi rose on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Eren's lips. 

They only kissed like that at night, when their faces were masked by darkness and their emotions on hold by fatigue. Even when they slept together, their kisses were hard and unforgiving, often leaving their lips red and aching.

Levi kissed Eren gently, his fingers spreading slowly over his cheek. Eren kissed back softly, feeling as though he was melting. His arms wrapped around Levi's waist and brought him closer.

Levi was lost in the tranquility of the moment, not feeling his toes go weak until they decided to give out, resulting in the kiss ending abruptly and Levi stumbling into Eren.

"Shit - sorry," Levi said, his face flushing from the kiss and embarrassment. 

"From just a kiss?" Eren joked, although his voice still cracked. He was trying his damndest to act like nothing was wrong, and if that's what he wanted for now Levi would humor him.

"I'm an old man - what do you expect?" Levi muttered against the young mans shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Eren's arms around him.

"You're thirty-two," Eren sighed, running a hand through Levi's hair. The touch made Levi's knees weak.

"You're nineteen."

There was a silence after that. Eren stopped rubbing Levi's hair, but his hand rested on the base of his neck. Levi closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment until it faded quickly. When it did, Levi gently made his way out of his lovers arms.

"Get some rest, Eren," he whispered. "And think. I'll be ready when you are."

Levi turned, going into the kitchen to clean. Eren walked to his bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it for support. He had not been in his room since the first night he and Levi had had sex, and he felt like a child in trouble.

Eren wanted to be held by Levi, to have his hair stroked and his cheeks kissed, but it seemed all Levi wanted was a good fuck.

Not that Eren blamed him. 

Eren was drunk the first time he and Levi were intimate, and drunk, sloppy blowjobs while calling someone "daddy" certainly wasn't how Eren wanted to go about telling Levi he had feelings for him. After that Eren was terrified he was just a one night stand, so he kept getting himself and Levi drunk enough to want to have sex. It gave Eren a sense of comfort, and the fact that Levi seemed to enjoy being called daddy made it all the better.

But lately Eren hadn't wanted to call him daddy when they were intimate. Sure, there were times when role playing was more than exciting and rough sex made Eren scream it without thinking, but it wasn't always rough sex Eren wanted.

Eren laid across his bed, staring at his ceiling. He thought about what a mess his life had become since his mother died. 

It had been a year ago today.

Eren never remembered having a father, but there was always a string of babysitters and the like to keep him company while his mother was working. He never missed having a father, but when his mother got sick four years ago Eren realized his mother was all he had. The thought of his mother dying and him being alone -  _truly_ alone - scared the fifteen year old, and he began to fantasize about having a father in a way to cope with the impending fate that awaited his mother. During this time, Levi came along.

Eren had heard of Levi before; he worked with his mother. But he never heard his mother talk about him in any romantic way, until one night he invited the two for dinner at his apartment. 

Eren knew something was amiss the moment they got there. 

Levi stiffly shook Eren's hand and handed his mother a bouquet of flowers, and they shared the most awkward hug Eren had ever seen. While they ate - Eren's favorite meal; he couldn't  _imagine_ the coincidence - he nearly gagged while the two held hands too much and laughed over everything. At the end of the dinner, Levi asked Eren's mother to marry him.

His mother said yes, and slipped the small engagement ring on without bothering to look at it. Eren feigned happiness for his mother's sake, figuring her slow sickness may have changed her heart. 

Two weeks later the two were married at the courthouse, and Eren and his mother packed up to move into Levi's larger apartment. Due to his mother's health Eren helped her pack her belongings, including her favorite coat. Eren searched the pockets to make sure nothing valuable was in there that could get lost and pulled out several old receipts. 

One of them being for an engagement ring. 

Eren stayed mad at his mother and hated Levi for a very long time. He was angry at his mother for pretending to be happy in a marriage while no one knew how long she was going to live, and he was angry at Levi for doing it.

Eren was angry at his mother for putting his needs before her own, even as she was dying. Eren was angry at Levi because the older man only fueled his sexual frustration. 

When his mother died, he expected Levi to drop him off in a home somewhere. It was clear he and his mother did not have feelings for each other, and Eren assumed money had played a major factor in Levi agreeing to marry his mother. However, it had been the other way around. 

As it turns out, Levi held a corporate title in the business he and Eren's mother worked at. Despite his frugal apartment, Levi made in a month what Eren's mother made in a year, and after helping her pay her hospital bills (something Eren still didn't know he did) he asked if there was anything he could do for her son. She told him all she wanted was for her son to not be given to the state when she passed.

Without Eren's knowledge, she and Levi went through hours of paperwork to try and figure out how to make Levi Eren's guardian, but they discovered this could take months. At that point, Eren's mother wasn't sure how long she would live, and she didn't like talking about her dying to her son, which would make that process even more difficult.

So she and Levi decided to do the only other option they had and get married, making Levi Eren's stepfather. 

Levi cared for the woman; she was soft spoken and kind and truly loved her son. As they got to know one another Levi realized he loved her, but held no romantic feelings toward her. He did what he did because he was a decent human, and he knew what it was like to be a ward of the state - something Levi wouldn't wish on anyone.

Her passing was still a shock, especially considering it wasn't her sickness that killed her. Her heart had stopped in her sleep, and while it pained Levi and Eren, they were secretly glad she had not died slowly and in pain in a hospital bed.

Levi sat at the kitchen table and Eren lay in his bed, both thinking of the same woman they loved in different ways. Levi smiled to himself when he remembered the first time he told her he was gay - and the first time he told Eren, after his mother died and before he left for college. Eren had asked lightly if he could come back for breaks, then asked if there would be another woman and more children.

"I wouldn't imagine so," Levi said lightly. "Another man perhaps, but considering men can't make children together I wouldn't worry about you sharing your room."

Levi sighed and rose, the memory fresh in his mind as he made his way to his bedroom. 

He cared for Eren, he was certain of that. The young man was more than an easy fuck, but Levi wasn't sure how to tell him this. The brat seemed rather kinky in the bedroom and while Levi was fond of being called "daddy", Levi didn't always want to be the dominate one. There were times when Levi wanted to feel Eren's larger body over his own, wrapping his arms around him in a safe, warm embrace.

Levi craved attention, but it'd be a cold day in hell before he'd admit to it. 

Twenty minutes later, hell froze over.

Eren knocked on his door and Levi opened it to see Eren shirtless, his face pink but determined. In his hands was a small box.

"Levi," he said, quietly. "I bought this a week ago."

"Okay?" Levi asked, confused. "Are you ready to talk about - "

"I'm going to make love to you."

Heat flashed across Levi's face and his cock twitched. His mouth opened to smart the boy off; to tell him he didn't know what he was talking about, but no words came out. Eren stepped in the room, setting the box on the desk.

Eren kissed Levi softly, his tongue entering Levi's mouth. Eren's hands cupped Levi's bottom and he squeezed gently, bringing the man's groin to his own.

Eren savored the moan he received. 

Slowly, clothes were removed and kisses were given to Levi's body as he was laid down on his bed. His body felt weak as Eren kissed below his ear, his lips wet and hot.

"You're beautiful, Levi," Eren whispered, his breath tickling Levi's neck. Levi shuddered. 

"You're so beautiful," Eren continued, kissing his Adam's apple and collar bone, sucking his nipples and licking above his belly button. Eren's mouth attached to Levi's thigh and the older man couldn't hold back his moans any longer. 

He let the younger man suck purple and red hickies along his thighs, hips, and back up to his stomach, avoiding the one area Levi wanted his mouth most.

" _Please,_ " Levi whispered, his cock aching and leaking. He could feel drool dripping down his cheek but he didn't care; this is exactly what Levi wanted. He wanted to be reduced to a begging, drooling, dripping mess. 

"You're so pretty when you beg," Eren whispered, holding Levi's gaze as he took the tip of Levi's cock in his mouth, giving it a harsh suck. 

Levi writhed and made noises that could not be described as moans; they were so high pitched it was embarrassing. 

"You like that, baby?" Eren asked, fisting the semi wet cock. "You like it when I'm good to you?"

" _Yes_ ," Levi whimpered, fisting the sheets. Levi was not fond of pet names, but the way Eren called him baby as he bit his lip and pulled his cock made him want to come. "P-please be go- _od to me_."

Levi's eyes closed as Eren flicked his wrist. Levi was certain he would be able to come from dirty talk alone.

Eren gave Levi's cock one last suck, then rose to grab the box on the desk.

"I'll be so good to you, darling," Eren whispered. "But you have to listen. Can you listen and be good?"

Levi shook his head quickly, like a child. Eren smiled at him, and gently touched Levi's face.

"I knew you could be good. Can you roll over, please?"

Levi wasn't sure why the praise made his toes curl, but he'd do anything to get more. He rolled over on his stomach and he heard Eren open the box.

"I got strawberry flavored," Eren whispered. "You can use it on me sometime, but you don't have too. I know you might not want to do this on me."

Before Levi could question what was flavored in his favorite fruit, a warm hand spread his cheeks apart, and cold liquid dribbled on his hole.

"Is it cold, darling?" Eren asked quickly, panicking. He had forgot to warm it between his hands. "I'm so sorry, here - "

Levi gasps turned into a lewd moan as Eren's mouth opened over his hole, hot air escaping and warming the lube. Eren did this a few more times, transfixed by the way Levi clenched and unclenched in lust.

"You don't have too," Levi whispered.

Carefully, Eren touched his tongue just above Levi's opening. "Has anyone ever loved you here?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Levi shook his head, his face buried in the pillows. Eren smiled, then kissed his lover's hole.

"You deserve to be loved everywhere," the young man whispered, dragging his tongue over Levi's opening; his thighs trembled. 

Eren dipped his tongue inside his lover at a slow pace, careful to watch for Levi's reactions. The older man made breathy noises and clenched around Eren, but showed no signs of discomfort. Eren began swirling his tongue and Levi melted with a soft moan.

After a few minutes, Eren resurfaced and kissed Levi's tailbone and up his spine. He pressed a finger in Levi's opening, surprised at how easy Levi took it. 

"You taste delicious," Eren whispered, kissing the shell of Levi's ear. "God, you're so good for me. You're so perfect." Eren pressed another finger in, thrusting faster. Levi turned his face towards Eren's and the young man nearly came when he saw his lover.

Levi's face was red, and his bangs stuck to his forehead. He had been biting his lip so hard he was bleeding, and a large amount of drool had collected on his chin and cheek. His normally cold, steel colored eyes were heavy lidded and red, tears breaking free. Eren curled his fingers and the most beautiful, broken sob escaped Levi's lips. 

Eren rose and continued fingering Levi, rubbing the place that gave him the most pleasure. With his other hand he sloppily rolled on a condom and covered his penis with lubrication.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, loving how Levi tried to suck them back in.

"Greedy, aren't we darling?" Eren asked with a laugh. "Roll over again. I want to see your face when you come all over yourself."

Levi obeyed and lifted his legs without being told, settling them on Eren's shoulders. His legs were a little heavier than Eren anticipated, but Eren didn't mind. He placed one hand beside Levi's head and used the other to guide his penis.

"Tell me if it hurts," Eren whispered, sinking into his lover. Once his head was sheathed he paused, giving Levi time to adjust. After a moment, Eren sank in inch by inch, moaning at the warmth. "You feel so good, darling. You're perfect."

After the first few shallow - and inexperienced - thrusts, Eren settled comfortably between Levi's legs and cupped his face, drinking in the moans and kissing away the gasps. Eren could feel his finish was close and knew Levi would be done soon as well.

"You're so perfect," Eren whispered, his thrusts becoming quicker as he angled his hips. Levi made a sound that sounded similar to Eren's name and his fingernails found Eren's back as his prostate was pounded. " _God_ Levi, y-you're so good, so good for me. S-scratch me, make me yours, make me -  _fuck,_ _I'm yours, Levi, I'm yours._ "

"I love you," Levi whispered, catching his lovers mouth in his own as he tightened around Eren, moaning as he came. Eren thrust faster, helping his lover ride out his orgasm. Levi's nails dug into Eren's shoulderblades, tearing the skin completely. 

Eren was still thrusting, and Levi was beginning to get overstimulated. His moans were now soft whimpers and sobs, and his arms were limp at his sides. Eren took this to his advantage and began kissing his neck and sucking his nipples, making the sobs louder.

"I love you," Levi sobbed, his body spent and his mind hazy. Eren thrust once more, coming with a force that made his vision blur.

Eren rested his forehead on Levi's, both sweaty and panting.

"I love you too," Eren whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Eren slipped out of Levi and cleaned his lover up. They cuddled, dozing off and not waking up until mid afternoon. Eren woke up first, his lover sleeping on his chest.

Levi breathed slowly, and for some reason this comforted Eren. Levi looked content, and Eren could feel drool sliding down his chest.

Eren smiled to himself and played with the tips of Levi's hair. When Levi woke up, Eren would tell him he was transferring colleges.

Not to fuck an old man, but to wake up next to one every morning and give him good morning kisses and fall asleep next to him every night and give him good night kisses. Eren wanted to love Levi, and Levi was going to let him, so long as Levi could love him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you enjoyed my Ereri smut!!  
> Stay gold.


End file.
